<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Twelve Days of Sexmas (Reylo Style) by ladyofreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915802">The Twelve Days of Sexmas (Reylo Style)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo'>ladyofreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Singalong with me, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW kinky Reylo song:  The 12 Days of Christmas...<br/>And it's all JadedWarrior's fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Twelve Days of Sexmas (Reylo Style)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedWarrior/gifts">JadedWarrior</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the First day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she… a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Second day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she… two Good Boi Sweaters (one for you and one for thee).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Third day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she… three Thick Fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two Good Boi Sweaters, and a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Fourth day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she… four Fainting Goats (vibrators, not actual goats, JFC.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three Thick Fingers, Two Good Boi Sweaters, and a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Fifth day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she… FIVE Silken Ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four Fainting Goats, Three Thick Fingers, Two Good Boi Sweaters, and a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Sixth day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she… six Cums A-Squirting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FIVE Silken Ropes, Four Fainting Goats, Three Thick Fingers, Two Good Boi Sweaters, and a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On the Seventh day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she… seven Pussy-Lickings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six Cums A-Squirting, FIVE Silken Ropes, Four Fainting Goats, Three Thick Fingers, Two Good Boi Sweaters, and a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Eighth day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she… eight Screaming Orgasms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven Pussy-Lickings, Six Cums A-Squirting, FIVE Silken Ropes, Four Fainting Goats, Three Thick Fingers, Two Good Boi Sweaters, and a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Ninth day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she… nine Heart-Shaped Paddles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight Screaming Orgasms, Seven Pussy-Lickings, Six Cums A-Squirting, FIVE Silken Ropes, Four Fainting Goats, Three Thick Fingers, Two Good Boi Sweaters, and a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Tenth day of Sexmas, Rey’s true ben gave to she… ten Handprint Spankings (and you better count ‘em out).  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine Heart-Shaped Paddles, Eight Screaming Orgasms, Seven Pussy-Lickings, Six Cums A-Squirting, FIVE Silken Ropes, Four Fainting Goats, Three Thick Fingers, Two Good Boi Sweaters, and a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Eleventh day of Sexmas, Rey’s true Ben gave to she...eleven Rimming Butt Plugs (How many butts do you think I have, Solo?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten Handprint Spankings, Nine Heart-Shaped Paddles, Eight Screaming Orgasms, Seven Pussy-Lickings, Six Cums A-Squirting, FIVE Silken Ropes, Four Fainting Goats, Three Thick Fingers, Two Good Boi Sweaters, and a Sexy Redeemed Enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Twelfth day of Sexmas, Rey’s true ben gave to she… twelve Lifelike Dildos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven Rimming Butt Plugs, Ten Handprint Spankings, Nine Heart-Shaped Paddles, Eight Screaming Orgasms, Seven Pussy-Lickings, Six Cums A-Squirting, FIVE Silken Ropes, Four Fainting Goats, Three Thick Fingers, Two Good Boi Sweaters…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sexy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Redeemed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enemy!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>